warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Bumblestripe
|apps = None |livebooks = Eclipse, Long Shadows, Sunrise, The Fourth Apprentice, Fading Echoes, Night Whispers, Sign of the Moon, The Forgotten Warrior |deadbooks = None }} Bumblestripe is a thick-furred, very pale gray tom with black stripes like a bumblebee's, and a torn ear. History In the Power of Three Series ''Eclipse :Bumblekit is born to Millie and Graystripe, along with his two sisters, Briarkit and Blossomkit. Bumblekit is the last kit of the litter to be born. Millie comments that he is already big and strong, saying that Bumblekit looks like his father, although he has more black stripes. Graystripe replies that he looks like a bumblebee, earning him the name Bumblekit. :Toadkit is later seen boasting that he has seen the new kits already and is going to play with Bumblekit once he's big enough. :Later, when there is an attack by WindClan in the ThunderClan camp, Bumblekit and his siblings hide in Firestar's den with Millie, Daisy, Rosekit, and Toadkit. It is mentioned that during the attack he and his sisters are calmed down by Rosekit, who tells them stories. After the battle, Bumblekit cannot keep quiet. He is carried back to the nursery by Hollypaw. Briarkit is carried there also, while Blossomkit had fallen asleep with Mousefur. :Millie later allows Bumblekit and his siblings to watch the warrior ceremony for Cinderheart, Hollyleaf, and Lionblaze. ''Long Shadows :When Millie and Briarkit catch whitecough, Leafpool is worried that Bumblekit and Blossomkit will catch it also; but when Millie's illness advances into greencough, they are forced to be separated from their mother and sister, leaving Daisy to care for them as well as Toadkit and Rosekit. :Bumblekit and Blossomkit miss Millie and Briarkit when they have to be quarantined from the other cats during the greencough epidemic. :Later, when fire strikes the forest, Bumblekit is taken to safety by Brambleclaw. Sunrise :Bumblekit is first seen when Jayfeather visits the nursery to check the kits for fleas. :He tells Millie that he's scared that Sol will come, capture him, and then kill him. He is reassured by Daisy, who asks him if his father would let Sol lay a claw on him. The kit brightens up, and chirps that Graystripe is the best. :Later, Bumblekit says that deathberries look tasty when Leafpool comes to show them to the kits and warn them never to eat any if they see them. :When Bumblekit is playing with his two sisters, Briarkit is nearly bitten by a snake; but Honeyfern, who is nearby, saves her and is bitten by the snake instead, dying moments later. In the Omen of the Stars Series The Fourth Apprentice :Bumblepaw is now a young apprentice, along with his siblings, with Mousewhisker as his mentor. :When Bumblepaw and Ivypaw awake to Dovepaw's flailing in her sleep, Bumblepaw irritatedly tells Dovepaw that she had kicked moss all over him, much to Dovepaw's embarrassment. :Bumblepaw is then seen returning to camp with a hunting patrol, carrying fresh-kill. Dustpelt and Brackenfur are also carrying fresh-kill, but Leafpool is not. :Later, Jayfeather, Lionblaze, and Dovepaw are interrupted when a water patrol consisting of Sandstorm, Leafpool, Bumblepaw, and Briarpaw passes by them. Bumblepaw finds the idea of licking the mud off his fur disgusting. :When Firestar calls a Clan meeting, Bumblepaw and his siblings rush past Jayfeather, excited to find out who is going on the journey to free the water. :Later, when Jayfeather teaches the apprentices about herbs, Bumblepaw asks if it would be wise to search for dock on long journeys. This question annoys Ivypaw, who had been reminded of her sister's absence. :Bumblepaw is seen play-fighting with his siblings when Lionblaze and Dovepaw return from their quest. They welcome Dovepaw back warmly and show her the nest they made for her, all covered in moss and feathers, making it extremely comfortable. Bumblepaw tells Dovepaw that she deserves it. ''Fading Echoes :Bumblepaw is first seen hunting with his littermates. Together they catch a fat rabbit and head back to camp. :Ivypaw mentions Briarpaw and Bumblepaw on the adventure to the WindClan camp, saying they'd never cross into another Clan's territory like this. :Bumblepaw does not attend the Gathering. As his littermates leave, he demands they tell him everything that happens. :In his final assessment, Bumblepaw is paired with Briarpaw to hunt by the lake. Spiderleg and Hazeltail assess Bumblepaw. He and his littermates pass the assessment. :Bumblepaw watches Briarpaw with Blossompaw, Graystripe, and Millie after the tree falls into the ThunderClan camp. Briarpaw's spine is broken, yanking away her ability to use her back legs. Later, Blossompaw and Bumblepaw visit Briarpaw in the medicine den, although she is sleeping. :Bumblepaw and his siblings receive their warrior names a while later, and are now called Bumblestripe, Briarlight, and Blossomfall. They later share a mouse. :The next morning, Bumblestripe takes part in a practice battle. He is seen fighting with his sister Blossomfall in the first bout. In the second bout, Ivypaw begins to fight him, but Bumblestripe suddenly stops fighting. Ivypaw wonders if Bumblestripe is trying to trick her to make a dash for the hazel bush, his target; however, Bumblestripe is lamenting on how his sister Briarlight, so unfairly paralyzed while trying to help Longtail, would have loved participating in the mock-battle. Ivypaw attempts to comfort him, and when the battle is over, Bumblestripe murmurs his thanks. :Bumblestripe is later seen on border patrol by ShadowClan, checking every tree and bush for ShadowClan scent. :It is shown that Bumblestripe and Blossomfall are required to sleep in the apprentices' den one more night while the warriors' den is being repaired from the fallen tree. Night Whispers :Bumblestripe is first seen after the battle, boasting that they showed ShadowClan. A little while later he brings cobwebs from the forest to give to Jayfeather, and mentions his torn ear is stinging a bit. :At the start of the book he remarks at the battlefield that 'we showed them'. He is later seen sleeping in the apprentice den because the warriors den is full. He visits his sister Briarlight in the medicine cat den throughout the book. Bumblestripe brings lots of cobwebs for Jayfeather's store. When Jayfeather asks if his torn ear is hurting, he says it just hurt a bit, and that in this weather, everyone's ear tips are hurting. When Jayfeather asks if Briarlight has done her exercises, Bumblestripe tells him that she has already been to the fresh kill pile. He is mentioned when the warriors den is being extended when Foxleap says there will be enough room for Blossomfall and Bumblestripe when its finished. When the den is finished, both warriors move in. :When Dovepaw appears from her den, Bumblestripe is seen in the clearing. Firestar then tells him to go hunting. :A few days later he is sent on a hunt again. Later on in the book he shares a robin with his littermates. When Ivypaw is scratched, Bumblestripe asks what all the noise is. He is seen again in Jayfeather's den telling Briarlight what had happened to Ivypaw. Jayfeather tells him to keep Briarlight company while he goes out. Bumblestripe is later confined to his nest because he is coughing. He is mentioned when Sorreltail and Daisy are discussing the sick cats. Sign of the Moon :Bumblestripe is first seen after Dovepaw saved Icecloud from the tunnels. He is admiring her, and is sorry that she didn't get to finish her assessment. :At the Gathering, he shows affection toward Dovewing, but it is not confirmed that they will end up together. When he returns, Blossomfall tells Dovewing with a teasing tone that she has stolen her brother's heart, hinting that Bumblestripe really likes her. :Later, Bumblestripe is screeching for help when a dog trespass on the ThunderClan territory. He had carried Briarlight to the forest, and is trying to save her from the dog. He is blaming himself and when his sister says she's half cat, Bumblestripe protests that she is just different. The Forgotten Warrior :He has been seen showing more and more affection for Dovewing. It shows when he asks her to go for a walk with him by the lake and when he mentions that he hopes that their friendship is more than just friendship. In the Field Guide Series Battles of the Clans :He appears as an apprentice, having just learned ThunderClan's special battle technique, called the Lightning Strike. Mousewhisker and Thornclaw taught it to him, and he is now eager to show it to Dovepaw and Ivypaw. :He gives a brief demonstration on Dovepaw and Ivypaw by using Lionblaze and Purdy as trees, stalking low, then quickly pouncing onto them. Ivypaw asks how it's powerful when he didn't even touch her. He replies that he didn't want to hurt her, and in a real battle, he would have done as much damage to them as he could have quickly, and then retreated. Then, after a few moments, when the enemies would have assumed he had retreated, he would have struck again, as the enemy would never expect the same attack twice in a row, because "lightning never strikes in the same place twice," and is warned to not scare Dovepaw and Ivypaw. Trivia *In the allegiances of ''Fading Echoes he was mistakenly listed as Bumbleflight. *He has SkyClan blood, since his grandparents, Willowpelt and Patchpelt, are both Spottedleaf's siblings. *Bumblestripe also has kittypet blood, because his mother, Millie, was born a kittypet.In The Lost Warrior * On her blog, Kate agreed that Dovewing would like Bumblestripe more if it wasn't for his name, as his name is "very uncool". In the same blog posting she also said he was a better choice for her than "arrogant old Tigerheart".Revealed on Kate's Blog Character Pixels Family Members Mother: :Millie:Revealed in Eclipse, page 159 Father: :Graystripe: Sisters: :Briarlight: :Blossomfall: Half-Sister: :Feathertail:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 39Deceased, Verified Tribe of Endless Hunting and StarClan member Half-Brother: :Stormfur: Grandmother: :Willowpelt:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Page Deceased, Verified StarClan member Grandfather: :Patchpelt: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Half-Uncles: :Sootfur:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 100 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Rainwhisker: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Half-Aunt: :Sorreltail: Great-Grandmother: :Swiftbreeze: Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 362 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Great-Grandfather: :Adderfang: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Great-Aunts: :Leopardfoot: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Spottedleaf: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Great-Uncle: :Redtail: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Cousins: :Nightkit:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 266 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Mistkit: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Tigerstar: Deceased, Verified Place of No Stars member :Sandstorm: :Brambleclaw:Revealed in Rising Storm, pages 19-20 :Tawnypelt: :Hawkfrost:Revealed in Moonrise, page 258 Deceased, Verified Place of No Stars member :Mothwing: :Tadpole:Revealed in Return to the Clans, page 2 Deceased, Residence Unknown :Leafpool:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 509 :Squirrelflight: :Tigerheart:Revealed in Dark River, pages 20-21 :Flametail: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Dawnpelt: :Lionblaze:Revealed in Sunrise, page 251 :Jayfeather: :Hollyleaf: :Molepaw:Revealed in Sunset, page 27 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Cinderheart: :Poppyfrost: :Honeyfern: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Molepaw:Revealed in The Fourth Apprentice, page 299 :Cherrypaw: Tree Quotes References and Citations Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:Supporting Character Category:Warriors Category:Fading Echoes characters Category:Night Whispers characters Category:Sign of the Moon characters Category:The Forgotten Warrior characters